


Перевёртыш

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу: "АУшка-перевертыш, где Джек магуй, а Джон бог городов)", для Кисы на Новый Год)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перевёртыш

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



Джек Хоксмур не очень-то уважал магию и магов. По большей части это были фокусы на публику от любителей повыделываться, и вообще тех же целей обычно можно было достичь гораздо менее сомнительными средствами. То есть совсем любыми другими, потому что по сравнению с магией любые другие средства и были менее сомнительны.  
Он знал это точно, он сам в магии завяз уже лет двадцать как. И по опыту мог сказать, что от неё одни неприятности, а самое интересное, что она даёт, это возможность видеть то, что обычно не замечают, и сводить новые знакомства. Причём «интересное» тут вообще никак не равнялось «хорошему».  
Но зато вот, например, он теперь знал, как правы те, кто говорят, что за городом жить лучше, чем в городе. С тех пор, как встретил Бога Городов, и знал. Постоянно коротившая проводка и время от времени проваливавшийся на тротуаре асфальт его уже вообще не удивляли: Джек подозревал, что это у городов нервный тик. У него бы на их месте был.  
\- Хоксмур, ты? – Джон Константин, тот самый Бог Городов, завалился в квартиру, благоухая перегаром и никотином. Одежда у него промокла насквозь, и он немедленно начал её снимать, не заботясь о том, что не один.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? – не удержался от вопроса Джек, хотя зашёл не просто так, а по делу.  
\- А, переборщил с наркотой и под кайфом вылетел за пределы города, - отмахнулся Джон. – Ближе всего была канализация, через неё и вернулся.   
Если неприятности в жизнь Джека приносила его профессия, то вокруг Джона они, такое ощущение, аккумулировались сами.  
\- Хорошо, что от тебя хоть канализацией не несёт.  
\- Лондон почистил, - блеснул улыбкой Джон, снимая трусы. Джек постарался отвести глаза побыстрее: хотя Бог Городов уверял, что следов своих операций не стесняется, всё-таки смотреть на них было неловко. По крайней мере, именно так это себе Джек и объяснял.  
\- Я хочу обратиться за помощью, - решил он всё-таки перейти к тому, зачем пришёл.  
\- Слушаю, - Джон сунулся в ванную, нашёл там полотенце и теперь растирался.  
\- Обнаружил очередной клуб по интересам: чёрная магия, ритуальные убийства, похищения с пытками. Проблема в том, что я как-то неожиданно на них вырулил, и меня заметили. Я знаю, как их накрыть, но мне нужно время, а они наступают на пятки. Что ты возьмёшь за то, чтобы прикрыть меня тут от любопытных глаз на неделю-другую?  
\- И ты за такой безделицей летел через океан, приятель? – Джон хмыкнул. – Я польщён.  
Джек хмуро мотнул головой:  
\- У этих ребят длинные руки.  
И, словно в подтверждении его слов, комната вокруг них медленно вспыхнула языками фиолетового пламени. Джон Константин выругался, а потом прыгнул к Джеку, схватил его за предплечья и…  
…и больше, Тото, они точно были не в Канзасе.  
Джек выдохнул и понял, что может не вдыхать: здесь не было воздуха, да и вообще того, что обычно сходило за реальность.  
С другой стороны, здесь не было и магического пожара, что не могло не радовать.  
\- Ты притащил мне свои неприятности, - заметил всё ещё державший его Джон. Джек не знал, что бы произошло, отпусти тот его; скорее всего, он банально бы умер, потому что сейчас они оба находились в сознании Лондона. А если физически – то где-то в фундаменте дома, в котором были до этого. Очутись Джек там просто так, без подстраивания действительности под Бога Городов, археологи будущего, наверное, потом бы гадали, как это он так хорошо сохранился.  
\- Притащил, - согласился Джек. – Извини.  
\- Да ладно. Разнообразия ради, убить нас пытаются не из-за меня.  
При прыжке через комнату он потерял полотенце, а одеваться заново так до этого и не начал. И, может, тут было только их сознание, но картинка Джеку нравилась. Несмотря на те самые следы операций, она ему нравилась уже некоторое время как.  
\- Не вздумай только ничего начать, - Джон широко ухмыльнулся. – Лондон может обидеться и выкинуть нас обратно, а там же, небось, сейчас адище полыхает.  
\- И не собирался, - пробормотал Джек.  
\- Ну да, а в кармане ты теперь носишь пистолет.   
\- Ну, ты слышал, что куча ритуалов в магии строится на сексе? – Джек ухмыльнулся под стать ему. – Я, может, готовлюсь защищаться, когда на поверхность выберемся.  
\- Выберемся мы в другом месте, - сказал Джон. – И я тебя прикрою, а то, чую, твои друзья так и будут нападать, а рядом-то буду я. На тему платы: как насчёт перестать меня доставать, что я недостаточно хорошо свои обязанности выполняю?  
\- А что попроще нельзя? – едко осведомился Джек. – На моих глазах только в этот приезд два дома обрушились. Из-за тебя скоро все в деревню переселятся, и что ты будешь делать?  
Джон закатил глаза:  
\- Нотации хоть слушать не буду. И вообще – вот выкину тебя сейчас, будешь знать.  
\- Давай оба вылезать,- предложил Джек. – Как раз с этими деятелями и разберёмся. Судя по силе заклинания, клуб за мной как минимум несколько постоянных членов отправил.  
\- Или мы можем переждать.  
\- А они пойдут и убьют пару гражданских, чтобы восстановить силу.  
Джон вздохнул:  
\- Ты знаешь, обычно я встречаю магов поэгоистичнее тебя. Что за желание наводить порядок вокруг?  
\- Недолюбленный в детстве ребёнок, ты же знаешь, как оно бывает.  
\- Ну и строил бы себе воздушные замки, в чём проблема-то?  
Джек улыбнулся:  
\- Слишком хорошо знаю, что они ненастоящие. Так ты поможешь?  
\- Да помогу, помогу, - раздражённо ответил Джон. - Всё равно планов на вечер у меня не было.   
\- Отлично. Тогда выкинь нас в магазине готовой одежды, и начнём.  
\- А там-то зачем?  
\- Потому что тебе надо во что-то одеться, - терпеливо объяснил Джек. – Люди лучше относятся к тому, кто прыгает над их головами, когда на нём есть хотя бы плавки.  
\- Имел я людей в виду.  
\- Мне моя репутация ещё дорога.  
\- И её я имел в виду тоже.  
\- Джон, я не отстану.  
\- Хоксмур, твоя сверхспособность – это занудство, - Джон снова закатил глаза. – Ладно, ладно, так уж и быть. Но за это ты мне тоже будешь должен.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Джек. И, как только они очутились посреди зала магазина, рядом со слегка удивившейся этому консультанткой, спокойно вытащил кошелёк: - Мы можем приобрести комплект мужской одежды? И не хочу вас подгонять, но лучше побыстрее, потому что за нами охотятся чёрные маги, а я не знаю, прикрыл ли нас от них мой напарник.  
\- Да прикрыл, прикрыл, - Джон нашёл кресло и развалился в нём, предупреждающе зыркнув в сторону дёрнувшегося было охранника.  
\- Прекрасно, - продолжил Джек. – Значит, можете не так уж и торопиться. С другой стороны, чем быстрее мы что-то купим, тем быстрее уйдём.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты водишь меня по магазинам, - откликнулся Джон. – Зайдём потом ещё куда-нибудь, если средства позволяют?  
Джек повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты что, - с любопытством сказал он, - правда хочешь взять плату за помощь  _деньгами_?  
\- Ну, покупками, - пожал плечами Джон. – Почему бы нет? И ещё, я собираюсь жить у тебя в квартире, пока не найду новую вместо сгоревшей.  
\- Ты же не любишь Нью-Йорк.  
\- Кто сказал? Я люблю все города. А с вами, янки, просто общаться не буду.  
\- По рукам, - быстро согласился Джек, пока Бог Городов не передумал. – И тебе уже несут одежду. Вперёд – на примерку.  
\- На какие жертвы я только ради тебя не иду… - проворчал Джон. 


End file.
